Skin
by bubbleblub11
Summary: Lately Alice has been having some health issues. Bruises that wont go away. Weight loss. Insane migranes. Something is wrong, but what? And how does Jasper come in? Alice is human! based off of the song skin by Rascal Flats. REVEIWS
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a song fic sort of to rascal flats song called skin (or Sarah Beth) don't be too harsh this is my first time trying to write based off a song so I'm sorry if it's bad.

Alice POV

I don't think I've ever been this scared before in my life. I feel like the walls are spinning. Closing me in. No escape. It's too quiet in here. There is no sound except for the faint brushing of paper against paper as mom turns the pages in her magazine and the occasional clicking of cart wheels on the tile floors of various hospital rooms. Everything is exactly the same. White walls, white floors, white desk, white bed sheets. There are no signs and only one window, which faced the high way. There was nothing to do but sit and think. And right now all I could do in my thoughts was worry.

I haven't been completely well since I fell while I was playing with my brothers Edward and Emmett. I tripped and landed on the cement. I still have the bruises and more that I cant even remember how I got. I fell three weeks ago. My mom noticed and took me to the doctor. The doctor looked me over and said that it wasn't normal for them to still be there and sent me here to the hospital for more thorough tests.

This whole week I've been in and out of testing labs and x-ray rooms. I was poked and prodded and given medicines and shots. They finally stopped when the doctor said they had all they needed.

Now we wait while they get the results.

Okay so this was just a short little intro… if you think its good and want me to continue please review and tell me! And don't worry Jasper is coming!

Reveiws?


	2. Meeting the Doctor

**Alice **

The silence continued for several more minutes. Then the metal doors at the end of the hallway opened and a nurse came through with a smile on her face.

That was another reason I hated hospitals. No matter what everyone who worked there was happy, trying to make light of the situation. Sometimes you just don't want to be happy. Sometimes you want to be miserable without anyone telling you it will be ok. And they just don't understand. Usually I didn't think like this. I was a generally happy person. But whenever I felt in danger or like something bad was about to happen I became very cautious and closed off. I wasn't happy anymore.

"Mary Alice Brandon?" My fathers head jerked up. I stood and my parents followed suit. "Doctor Cullen will see you now." she turned and started back towards the doors. "Follow me please."

Through the big doors was even plainer than the waiting room. Here everything was starch white, and smelled strongly of bleach and medicine.

The nurse, whose name was Betty I learned, stopped at a door towards the end of the hallway. Across the top frame of the door it said Dr. Carlisle Cullen in thick black letters. Strange name, I thought to myself, not modern at all. As I knocked on the door I prayed to myself that he wasn't some creepy old man.

As I thought I heard someone chuckle on the other side of the door. I knocked lightly.

"Come in," a mans voice called from the other side " The door is open." I looked back to my mom who nodded for me to go ahead. Tentatively I reached for the door handle. The metal was cold and hard. I know that is exactly how door knobs are supposed to feel but this one was cooler than normal, as if it had been wrapped in a blanket of ice. Slowly I turned the knob and pushed the door open.

When I looked inside there were two men. It took me at least half a minute to regain my composure and stop gaping at their beauty. They were the most handsome men I had ever seen. One sat behind the desk and another sat in a chair nearby. I assumed the one seated at the desk was doctor Cullen. And judging by the clothes the other was wearing he was an assistant possibly another nurse.

"Ah you must be . Please have a seat." his voice was smooth like velvet. I was again distracted by his beauty.

Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Alright so there you have it chapter two! I was tryin do make it a small cliff hanger because you still don't know whats wrong with alice but then I realized that if you listen to the song you DO know what's wrong! But shhh don't tell!! Anyways I'm home sick so who knows you might just get another update from me =0 you know reviews really do help me write faster… just sayin ;) **

**wow that was a big authors note… I'm sorry for boring you with this message. I LOVE YOU**


	3. The diagnosis

**Sorry about the long wait… I've been sick and even though I wrote this chapter and a few others none of it was worth putting up. Just so you guys know my usual update days will be on the weekend and possibly Wednesday and Fridays. I would really like to be able to update at least every other day so we'll see how that goes.**

**Carlisle POV**

Edward and I sat in my office just talking and going over some test results of a young girl. Her name was Mary Alice Brandon. From what the nurses had told me about her she was small- much to small for a 16 year old girl- she had black hair, a short temper and she was very timid. One nurse had said it looked to her that whenever the girl entered a new room her eyes would dart around looking for god knows what. This some what reminded me of Jasper.

We found Jasper in Montana. He hadn't changed his ways of hunting yet and he was alone. I offered him a place to live as long as he changed his eating habits. He agreed a lot faster than I expected. He still struggles but he's doing a lot better than he was in the beginning. He even comes into the hospital and schools without obviously showing his discomfort. But in the beginning he was wary of everyone. He was always surveying the room searching for any signs of danger. Just like Mary Alice was said to do.

Edward chuckled breaking the silence.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Your newest patient has just arrived I believe." he said "she's praying that your not a creepy old man."

Now it was my turn to laugh a little. I was over 300 years old. I suppose if the patients new this they would be creeped out.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in." I called.

The door knob turned painfully slow and the door creaked open

**Alice POV**

"**Sit down Mary Alice." **

" **Just Alice." I corrected him. I sat down in the chair he gestured toward but didn't try and get too comfortable. I looked around the room and at the other nurse. He was gorgeous too but not my type. He had tousled bronze hair and the strangest color eyes I had ever seen. The were a honey gold almost caramel color and it almost seemed that if you stared into them long enough eventually you would fall in and drown. **

"**Alright 'just Alice' lets see what we have here… how are you feeling today?"**

"**Honestly a little tired and sore but that's how I've been feeling for a few months…" my voice trailed off as I started to think. I brought my hand up and lightly touched my arm where the bruise I still had was.**

"**Well Alice we have a diagnosis for you. I'm very sorry that I should be the one to tell you this. We've been looking more into your blood work and there's something wrong in the counts. Your white blood cell count is not at all what it should be. We've come to the conclusion that you have Acute Lymphoblasic leukemia. A common cancer in children unfortunately. I can assure you that you will receive only the best care here. We've just received new medicines, they're the strongest there is and I think we've caught this in time."**

**Was this some sort of sick joke? Me have cancer? That cant be! I've always been healthy! I hardly ever get sick…**

**My father was voicing exactly what I had just thought and Carlisle was reassuring him that I would be fine with time and the right treatment.. I just tuned them out. I felt the tears start to come. "Excuse me.'**

**And with that I got up and left the room.**


End file.
